Coronation Street
Coronation Street (Corrie, as it is known by its fans) is a UK produced soap opera that has been running on ITV in the UK since December 9th, 1960. The show is produced by Granada TV, the ITV network in Manchester. Corrie is one of the longest-running TV soaps in the UK. Only General Hospital in the US, has been on longer than Corrie (GH having premiered in April of 1960, while Corrie debuted in December of the same year). Only the BBC 4 radio soap, The Archers has run for far longer (having been on the air at first, locally, since 1950, it went national in the UK a year later in 1951). The series is created by the late Tony Warren and focuses on the lives and loves of the residents of the eponymous street in the fictional Greater Manchester suburb of Weatherfield. The families of Weatherfield Weatherfield, based on the real-life community of Salford, is located not too far from Manchester itself, is well-known for its long-standing connection with textile manufacturing. As in most UK communities, the main center of community life is its pub, called The Rovers Return, which, for many years, was owned by the fictional Newton and Ridley brewery. The longest-standing family in the community is the Barlow family. Headed by Kenneth Barlow (William Roache, who has been with the show from the very beginning in 1960), his family includes his adopted daughter, Tracy (Kate Ford); his son, Peter, and his grandson, Simon. Other families over the years include the Platts; Grimshaws; Ogdens; Duckworths; Tilseys; Walkers and, arguably one of the most well known, the Tanners. Led by single mother, Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix), she had two children, Dennis Tanner (Phil Lowrie) and daughter Linda Cheveski. Her sharpest arch-rival was one Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), an old battle-axe who was the caretaker of the nearby Glad Tidings Hall. Ena had a tendency to be rather judgmental towards everyone on the street. However, her main rival was always Elsie. At one time, she was set and determined to throw Elsie and Dennis out of their home (which she owned) to turn it into another vestry for the mission. The row was so vicious that it also drowned out the Salvation Army band. Fights on the street were always a given on the street, but the show also had a well-defined sense of comedy at times, due to some of the characters being comedy relief. Despite that, it was also known for having some very huge cliffhanger disasters, most notably two tram accidents which caused a myriad of death and destruction. The premiere episode featured the introduction of most of the characters on the Street. In the first scene, we meet Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), who had just taken over the Corner Shop from one Elsie Lappin (Maudie Edwards). Also introduced were the Tanners; Annie and Jack Walker (Doris Speed and Arthur Leslie), the landlords of the Rovers Return; Kenneth Barlow and his family, parents Frank and Ida, and brother, David; Ena Sharples and Christine Hardman, a woman whose mother was in hospital. Also seen was Albert Tatlock, a single man who lived alone next door to the Barlows and was considered a close friend of that family. Over the years, many characters came and went, but in over 57 years of shows, the list would be too numerous to mention. Ken would be married many times, but his longest-lasting marriage was to Deirdre Hunt (Anne Kirkbride), the mother of Tracy. She and her mother, Blanche (Maggie Jones) supplied a lot of the show's comedic humor. Blanche, especially, was known for her sharp-tongue and her highly acidic nature. Not to mention her opinions on absolutely everything. One of her famous spiels was her slagging off on real-life children's show, Postman Pat in front of her great grandson, Simon Barlow. Ken was appalled by her insults, but little Simon only found his "Granny Blanche" and her nasty opinions highly amusing. In another classic episode, her step-grandson, Peter Barlow was attending an AA meeting, and Ken, Deirdre and Blanche decided to attend it with him. However, to Peter's sheer embarrassment, the three effectively (and hilariously) turn the meeting into a virtual demolition derby. This was no thanks to Ken and Deirdre's arguing and airing of their dirty linen in public and Blanche's trademark nasty remarks towards the other attendees (one of her classic lines was "Well, I don't like your halitosis!"). After his parents and his grandmother leave the meeting (and Ken offering a sincere apology to the group for Deirdre and Blanche's horrid lack of manners), Peter says to his group, "Now, do you see what I am up against?!" In 2020, the show, the UK's longest running TV soap, will celebrate its 60th anniversary. Corrie was shown at various times in the US, mainly on the USA network in 1982, and still shown on the CBC network in Canada, mainly in areas in the Northern US, where CBC reception can be picked up. Category:Shows Category:UK Soap operas